


It's fine to be selfish

by Snakenco



Series: NoAlice [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Slice of Life, Teratophilia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakenco/pseuds/Snakenco
Summary: Alice a quelque chose de très important à dire à Noémie
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: NoAlice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: La Tanière du Monstre / The Monster's Den





	It's fine to be selfish

« Noémie, il faut qu’on parle. »

Quand Alice lui avait demandé d’aller aux toilettes, Noémie s’était doutée que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Mais depuis leurs trois ans ensemble, jamais Alice ne l’avait appelée par son prénom. Juste par ces surnoms doux, toujours différents, toujours sucrés à l’oreille. C’était la première fois que sa compagne avait prononcé son nom, et, quelque part, Noémie en avait les oreilles et l’âme écorchés. Cette fois, il se passait quelque chose de vraiment grave.

« Je… Je t’écoute ? »

La nerd déglutit. Elle savait déjà ce qu’Alice allait dire. Elle en était persuadée. Et elle ne fut pas déçue.

« Je suis désolée mais… Toi, moi… Ça ne peut plus durer. Il faut qu’on se quitte. »

Des mots durs comme un marteau. Quelque part, dans Noémie, quelque chose se brisait. Trois ans. Et ça se terminait, là, dans les toilettes de cette boîte de nuit dans laquelle elles s’étaient rencontrées. Noémie cherchait le regard d’Alice. Alice évitait les yeux de Noémie. Elle se tenait le bras, attendant la question fatidique.

« Mais… Pourquoi ? »

Pas de supplication. Juste une pure incompréhension. Tout s’était si bien passé ces trois ans. La nerd s’inquiétait. Elle soupçonnait que ça avait rapport avec son obsession. Elle passait trop de temps à chercher les monstres, pas assez avec Alice. Elle avait essayé de se restreindre, mais quelque part ça l’obsédait. Quelque chose en elle lui murmurait que les humains n’étaient pas les seuls. Et cette voix qui lui soufflait à l’oreille cette idée qui lui paraissait si stupide sur le moment, ce murmure incessant, venait de lui coûter Alice.

Noémie cherchait encore le regard d’Alice, attendant de longues secondes le jugement. Elle savait qu’elle ne pouvait pas lui promettre de ne pas retomber dans ce travers. Cette voix qui lui soufflait qu’il y avait autre chose reviendrait, toujours plus forte. C’était inutile d’essayer de la combattre. Après avoir été le mouton noir de sa famille, Noémie allait désormais devoir quitter son amante. A cause de son foutu travers.

« … … humaine … » marmonna Alice, toujours évitant le regard de Noémie

« … Pardon ? »

Ce n’était pas dans le script. La réponse d’Alice était bizarre. Avait-elle dit quelque chose comme « Je suis humaine » ? Mais c’était plus long que ça. Ça n’avait aucun sens, si c’était bien ce que soupçonnait Noémie d’avoir entendu. Autant « Je suis humaine » aurait pu être un message. Occupe-toi de ce qui existe. Arrête de courir après ce que tu n’as pas, au risque de perdre ce que tu as déjà. Mais ce n’était pas ce que Noémie avait entendu. Il y avait autre chose dans la phrase.

Pour la première fois depuis que la conversation avait commencé, Alice regarda Noémie droit dans les yeux. Ce n’était plus Alice. Enfin, si, mais… Ses yeux, normalement d’un vert d’émeraude etéaient devenus rouge ardents. Sa jolie chevelure blonde avait une teinte rouge feu. Ses délicates mains portaient des griffes, et derrière elle, on pouvait deviner le mouvement agacé d’une queue.

« Je ne suis pas humaine » répéta-t-elle, clairement.

Noémie resta silencieuse, bouche bée. Presque à ne plus cligner des yeux, devant la transformation qui s’était effectuée devant elle.

« Je suis un démon qui se nourrit du contact humain » continua Alice. « Tu as été ma nourriture toutes ces années. Je… Je ne peux plus vivre et faire semblant. »

« Mais… »

« Si tu as apprécié tant mon contact, c’est à cause de ce que je suis. A cause de ce que je fais. »

Noémie n’arrivait plus à parler. Ce n’était pas Alice. Ce n’était plus Alice. Pas celle qu’elle connaissait, en tout cas.

« Donc tu comprendras qu’il faut qu’on se sépare. »

Et tandis que Noémie essayait encore de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Alice, retrouvant sa coiffure blonde, ses yeux d’émeraude et ses mains de soie, se retourna en murmurant un « Adieu ».

« Non. »

Noémie avait agrippé le bras d’Alice. Et comme à chaque fois, elle se sentait une forte envie de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras et de la serrer fort. Envie à laquelle elle se laissa aller. Enlaçant fortement Alice dans ses bras, Noémie posa son menton sur son épaule et répéta

« Non. »

Le moment de surprise passé, Alice demanda, d’une voix blanche :

« Mais… Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as parlé, maintenant tu m’écoutes. »

Noémie avait resserré son étreinte autour de son amante pour qu’elle ne puisse pas partir. Alice sentait quelque chose de froid couler le long de son dos. Des larmes.

« Tu m’écoutes et tu te tais. » commença Noémie sur un ton de colère. « Tu es la seule chose de bien qui me soit arrivée dans la vie, alors si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir, tu te trompes. En plus d’être celle que je veux, tu es la preuve que je suis dans le vrai. »

Alice resta muette, abasourdie par ce qu’elle venait d’entendre.

« Si c’est à cause de ce que tu es, alors ça me va. Moi, j’aime Alice. Je veux Alice. Si Alice vient avec des cornes et des griffes, ce seront les cornes et les griffes d’Alice. Alors je les prends aussi. Alors tu fermes ta gueule et tu pars pas. En plus, t’as pas envie de partir non plus, hein ? »

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues de la cuddlecube alors qu’elle acquiesçait silencieusement.

« Alors pourquoi ? Tu crois pas qu’avec tout ce qu’on subit dans la vie on a pas le droit d’être égoïste ? Si tu veux pas l’être, je le serai à ta place. Ne pars pas. Ne pars jamais. Tu es ma preuve. Et tu seras ma preuve rien qu’à moi, que je ne partagerai à personne. Tu étais tout, tu es devenu tellement plus. »

Alice éclata en sanglots. Les mots de Noémie auraient été étrange pour n’importe qui d’autre, mais en trois ans, Alice comprenait ce qu’elle voulait dire. Noémie lui caressa doucement le dos.

« Chhht, Trésor, là… Calme toi. Rien ne change. Je te protégerai. »

La main de la nerd glissa plus bas dans le dos, jusqu’à un élément incongru.

« Et puis il ne faudrait pas qu’on te voit sortir avec ça, Choupette. »

Du pouce, elle caressait la queue qu’Alice avait oublié de faire disparaître. Un instant de gêne, suivi par un fou rire de la part des deux filles. Elles finirent pas se regarder dans les yeux, rougis par les larmes, avant de s’embrasser longuement et silencieusement. Puis, desserrant finalement l’étreinte, Noémie murmura :

« Ne me refais plus jamais ce coup-là, Alice. Jamais. »

« Promis » lui répondit Alice sur le même ton, avant de reprendre le baiser.

Lorsqu’elles sortirent enfin des toilettes, les yeux avertis pouvaient le dire. Elles s’étaient rapprochées. Noémie surveillait plus encore les alentours, gardant jalousement une Alice qui se blottissait contre elle. Leurs yeux étaient encore rouges des larmes, mais brillaient d’un avenir certain et heureux.

Thalis retira le panneau « Hors Service » qu’il avait placé à la porte des toilettes quand les deux filles étaient entrées, et reprit son service normalement.


End file.
